In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry, lower completion zones and upper completion zones often are installed separately and therefore require connection in the downhole environment. Facilitating such connection are numerous types of wet connect devices, procedures and configurations. In some cases, this type of connection presents no difficulty at all, while in others properties of the wellbore or formation itself can make such connections difficult and potentially costly. One such situation includes formations where fluid loss is likely to be excessive during connection. Moreover, in such wells there is the additional possibility that gas will escape the formation into the well where the fluid loss is great enough that the well becomes underbalanced (providing there is gas in the formation to enter the wellbore). The possibility of gas entrance to the wellbore is particularly onerous since in order to run the upper completion string, the surface blowout preventer and other mechanical well control barriers must be in a disengaged condition. This would mean that additional measures are required, adding to costs associated with bringing the well on line. The fluid loss itself also represents a significant cost. Since cost is always a parameter of production that is desirably reduced, the art would well receive configurations and systems that avoid additional measures and thereby avoid cost.